Reclaiming my Hero
by Naruto x Temari
Summary: A Naruto Temari story. In an attempt to save Naruto from himself, everyone close to him sets him up to enter a torunament in Suna. The prize aside from proving his strength? The winner marries Temari...but is that all there is to it? M for possibilities.
1. The Invitation

Title: Reclaiming a Hero's Heart

Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I've yet to obtain the license to own the Naruto Universe, more specifically Naruto and Temari much to my dismay and perhaps my fans I guess?**

**Warning: Though I am posting this story it does not mean I have given up on , 'A Wager of Love,' but because of a few incidents I've come to need something to inspire me and calm me down. This simply popped into my mind and became the outlet I needed and perhaps the savior to my inspiration for my previously mentioned story. This will bloom into a complete story at some point, but for now it's simply to help me focus on.**

* * *

Two years. It had taken two years to accomplish what he had needed to do, what he had spent two-and a-half years training with one of the Sannin preparing for, and to fail at what he proclaimed to be his way of the ninja. Even now, while those cerulean hues were searching their content in the reflection of streaming water, he could clearly see the events that had taken place. Sometimes he wondered if there would have been another way, but the fact still remained the same. Uzumaki Naruto had defeated one of the Legendary Three; although, in completing this task...had to ultimately destroy a one, Uchiha Sasuke. 

The sound of the river below as he sat over it seemed to do little to calm his unrestful soul. Instead, if anything, it gave the blonde a soothing excuse to re-analyze the battle which had caused him to rise to ranks of hero, traitor, and ultimately a failure to his heart all in one day. He failed Sakura. He failed his best friend. He failed himself.

Yes, Naruto could remember quite vividly how he and Jiraiya were leading the combined forces of Konohagakure and Sunagakure on the allied infiltration of Otogakure. The blood he spilled in his ruthless assault to reach Sasuke and that damned Snake-teme was countless; the screams of the shinobi who were too weak to resist his feral onslaught still lingered in his mind; perhaps, the most sickening thing of it all was how he remembered all to well how much he reveled in their plight. It was payback for stealing his best friend away, and it was something he felt he deserved all too well. It never once occurred to the blonde he would have to come to face off against Sasuke in a battle that would leave one of the 'brothers of tragedy' alive and the other free to walk in the blissful sleep of death. He was unable to look underneath the underneath.

He could see it so nauseatingly clear now that Sasuke was dead. The tunnel work of Orochimaru's lair had them to split off onto divergent paths, the one which was obviously left for him to follow in confrontation with Sasuke...held an interesting sign above it's door reading, "dobe come here." He followed it with the belief everything would come out for the better and even Sakura had decided to follow him; it was her interference which led to the irrevokable mistake of stealing his...his...former comrades life. At the end of his tunnel was an arena of sorts dimly lit and suspended over what appeared to be an acidic compound of some nature, obviously another sick result of Orochimaru's demented experiments, and standing in the middle of it all was a placid, waiting Uchiha. Naruto could even remember the smile his friend gave to him- the smile that seemed to speak both his desire to kill and receive the Mangekyo Sharingan...as well as the hidden desire to meet a rival, a friend in combat. It was also noted the very scowl which crossed the rave-haired boys face when a familiar, "Sasuke-kun," rang throughout the facility.

Sighing, the blonde continued to sit as a hand unconsciously reached up to slide of the whisker marks of his now angular face. There should have been scars running over those marks, over his face, and because of that kitsune-teme there wasn't even the slightest reminder physically of that heart wrenching duel between him and Sasuke! The regenerative capabilities of the fox where useful most of the time; however, where other shinobi lost their lives, limbs, and came out scared heaps...the blonde held nothing to even remotely show he had shared his comrades pain. It was guilt and perhaps another reason he kept reliving the painful memory of that particular battle. "...Damn you Sasuke...why...why did you have to go and die?"

Again he starred into the clear waters rushing below him and saw the images of his fight continue to flash through his own withdrawn eyes. From the moment he and the traitor engaged combat with simple shinobi pleasantries such as kunai and shuriken, to the moment Chidori and Rasengan met each other in mortal combat once again. It seemed they were evenly matched until both competitors noticed how the Cursed Seal limited the overall growth the Uchiha could make while Naruto was once again surpassing him by both will power and training. The perfected Rasengan was a testament to that, and it was also the reason why he took_ her_ hostage; it was also the reason he used Sakura as a shield and then threw her aside like she was nothing more than trash, and it was also the way the second to last Uchiha met his demise.

Naruto flinched on that thought and blocked the images from his mind as had been accustomed in the period since then. Standing, he adjusted the jounin vest hanging over his black tee and the matching pants he donned. That fight was more than two years ago and Naruto was currently a jounin of the age of seventeen. His mask was discarded immediately and every single individual of Konoha was introduced to the pain-ridden, solemn, and otherwise quiet shinobi who would one day be their Hokage. It was surmised that it wasn't the guilt that forced him to distance himself and emerge the true person he was, but rather it was the complete and utter hatred given to him by the woman he _had_ loved after he killed the man _she did love_.

She hated him. She despised his very existence and everything but the universal good in which he stood for. Sakura even went as far as to ignore the Third's Law and inform the rest of the 'Rookie Nine' as they were called about his _tenant_ in hopes they too would come to despise him. They respect him even more for carrying that burden and living through to become the great friend and village protector he had been despite the constant hate surrounding him. In the end, Sakura was released from Tsunade's tutelage and spent the rest of her days trying to instil the same hatred she harbored for him into others...despite how unlikely it was. _' I suppose I deserve it for stealing her happiness away...I just hope maybe one day you can forgive me Sakura, otherwise I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.'_

It was about that time he decided to turn around to survey the supposedly secluded area of forest he chose to spend his time, and smile in a rather forlorn manner. They had been watching him for some time now and he knew it; he wasn't the candidate for ANBU's captain position and Rokudaime for nothing. " Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

The said party all inwardly winced at the state his soul had come to fall under; even they weren't sure until now how deceiving of a mask he wore infront of them. Even Gaara, the person who could most identify with his pains, was at a loss when it came to seeing the boy for who he was...and not who he let everyone believe he was. Jiraiya even prayed to the Kami for the brat to call him ero-sennin just one, Tsunade had similar hopes the brat would grow out of his funk and call her granny or old hag just once...and Iruka, the father figure could sadly say he missed his Naruto. All Kakashi could do, despite his laid back and silent nature, was berate himself for ultimately being the nurturing cause that led to Sasuke's defection...and his student's current heartache.

"Brat you have to let it go and move on...hell come on, I'll even help you refine some of your techniques and train you some more if you call me Ero-sennin just once..." Jiraiya pleaded to his student's desire to outshine all the former Hokages, and was met only with a simple shake of Naruto's head. If his father could see him now, he would surely break down into tears...and Arashi was as strong as the ruling powers of the world themselves.

"Ototo..." Tsunade, she watched him become the quiet and withdrawn shinobi he was today. Sure he was skilled, calm, rational, and in battle he was a god with the tactical skill and battle prowess that would make his father proud...but the cost was too high. They lost the Naruto who portrayed the Will of Fire, the spirit of Konoha for the efficient shinobi who would one day replace her. She lost her brother, and the village lost it's moral booster.

Gaara was the only one who would not let his ties to the Uzumaki's decline in being Uzumaki bother him, at least externally. Internally, he felt for his comrade, dare he say brother in some twisted manner fate pulled together, but most of all his first and only true friend. They were here for a reason, and in the end it would prove to the blonde's benefit in the end. No matter how far he may have fallen, it was no secret he still yearned to protect the village and capture the respect of all when he ascended the ranks of Hokage...and for that, Naruto would love to display his skill when given the perfect opportunity. "Uzumaki-san, I have an invitation for you," and without another set of words the Kazekage held an envelope for the jounin to take.

Naruto's heightened senses immediately registered the envelope to smell of white plum and mint; the only scent that was the trademark for the beautiful 'Desert Rose' as Temari was referred to. It had nothing to do with the fact he felt somewhere deep in his hear and fragmented soul she could piece him together that made him apprehensive in taking the invite, no, of course not. Well...maybe it was, but since Gaara offered it to him, he politely took it without hesitation. "Hai. Thank-you, Kazekage-sama."

"Cut the crap Uzumaki, I told you to call me by my first name." It seemed Gaara was going to force him to acknowledge him as his friend instead of superior.

"Gomen ka-...sorry Gaara." The faint twitch of his lips formed a rather apologetic smile before slender digits moved to open the envelope and read the contents of this invite.

"_Dear Uzumaki,_

_In a month's time there will be held in Suna a tournament to decide the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Village of Sand; however, it is the prize which draws to why we are allowing an outsider to participate. As you know Uzumaki, I'm not a woman who can be won over by brute strength or simple brains...but rather on the content of my heart's affection. The winner of this tournament will decide not only the strongest shinobi next to or equal to the Kazekage himself, but will also declare my suitor...my husband to be...and you, are to fight on my behalf. I won't take no for an answer and neither will my brother, I'm sure we both know he would drag you back in a sand coffin if need be to get you to participate. Also, don't think it hasn't passed my attention that you've been purposely dodging me during your visits to Suna. Suck it up, be a man, get here, fight, and win. So, I hereby invite you to partake in this event as my ...I suppose the word would be champion for these type of things; don't get the wrong idea I don't need some knight in shining armor to save me. Anyway, I expect you here when Gaara returns...if not, you'll be paying hell Uzumaki!_

_With some form of love, Temari."_

Something in those lifeless blue eyes twitched with some distant relation to emotion, and that was all that was needed to insure the spectators Naruto's humanity wasn't completely forfeited.

"Why me, Gaara?"

The calm red-head simply crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friend as if he indeed, really was stupid. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Uzumaki-san, and if not you can ask her when we get there. This is, for you, an A-ranked mission...and I do hope you won't disappoint me nor Tsunade-sama."

Naruto smirked with a slight sigh escaping his lips. Gaara knew how to bait him, and so did his sister, and the Hokage. _'They knew I wouldn't turn down a mission, especially one with an A-rank...nor the chance to flaunt my skills to show why I'm on the way to becoming Hokage. Damn them.'_ The jounin bowed in respect to these wishes and accepted the mission without much resistance...not that he dared face the wrath of an angry Suna kunoichi who matched him in rank...and if she really wanted to...could ...hurt his _manhood_ to irrevocable measures. " Uzumaki Naruto, Elite Jounin of Konohagakure, accepts this mission on the claim that both Kazekage-_dono_ and Hokage-_dono_ desire me to partake in its completion."

With that Naruto dismissed himself to prepare for his departure, while the silence in the previous forest clearing was disturbed by the silent musings of none other than the Copy-Cat Ninja Kakashi. "Do you really think this will bring him back to us?"

Iruka blinked softly, his gaze pleading to the three: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Gaara to reassure them without a doubt of the success this would have in restoring _his_ boy's enjoyment of life.

Jiraiya grinned with a perverse nature while all the while examining Tsunade's bust before sighing and casting a questioning look of askance toward the Kazekage, the same look the Godaime sent to the red-head as she punched the author of Icha Icha Paradise into a nearby tree for previously examining her breasts. "Well Gaara, will it work?"

Gaara looked at the two with hidden annoyance running through his aquamarine hues. They dared to assume a plan such as this that took a year of planning would not work, with his sister being the one to put it into progress. How he feared should any of them had question his seemingly not as deranged one-san about her plans. "Uzumaki read the note and understood the implications. It is no secret he is trying to distance the feelings built up around my sister...and once he arrives, she will give him no quarter in pursuing both their happiness as a couple. It shall work."

The group nodded in agreement before deciding to leave it at that and go about their separate ways. Little did they know somewhere in Wind Country a young woman was getting the sudden urge to kill some very important people; however, that passed as she went about to cling to a Naruto resembling plush toy. He would not refuse her invitation...and he would not refuse her. He saved her brother so many times and had helped in rebuilding her heart after Shikamaru and her were no longer...it was time she helped rebuild her hero, and show him he was still loved...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well this is my little side inspiration project that sorta came to me in my anger over what happened to my hard worked Chapter 6 when I got out of the hospital. This is going to one day bloom into a good story I think, albeit shorter than 'A Wager of Love,' but it's main purpose is to help calm me down and inspire me to fix up chapter seven and get it ready to submit. Anyway, read and review, and even if it isn't a solid project I appreciate comments all the same. I hope you like it. 


	2. An Enticing Offer

Title: Reclaiming my Hero  
Chapter 2: An Enticing Offer

**Disclaimer: Due to the laws of copyright, patenting, and all-around creativity- I am not the owner of Naruto...but wouldn't it be cool if he wrote a fanfiction of his own work?**

**Comment: I'm glad that this is well accepted so-far and since I did not clearly state why I need this to motivate me for 'A Wager of Love,' allow me to do so now. In chapter six of my previous story, I promised all who wanted the full chapter a copy; however, shortly afterwards I had to go to the hospital and was released Saturday in which case I come home and find mind nice little chapter (THE REAL VERSION OF CHAPTER 6) and chapters 1-6 deleted off MY COMPUTER because my mom thought I was wasting me time writing these things. So, that sorta hurt my motivation and I must apologize to all those who so dearly wanted to read my lemon...and can only make it up to you by rewriting it when I have the chance or giving you slightly more detailed lemons in the future.**

* * *

To say this was the most ideal circumstance to try their many schemes to renew what had always been a false smile was an understatement; however, the object of the concern of his precious people was not completely ungrateful. It was masked artfully underneath the very cold mirrors that where his eyes. _'Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei...damn, I suppose this has to be the most well developed plot they've come together on to try and get me to move on...they even made sure it involved her...'_ Musing on simple thoughts, the blonde was currently standing over a slightly decent sized bed while reviewing the many objects he would need to bring along. It was no secret even though Otogakure may have been leveled, Akatsuki was still active in pursuing the demon-vessel. 

"Shuriken, Three-pronged shuriken, katana, exploding tags, kunai, lightweight and heat efficient clothing, a medical kit would be nice in case I'm placed on a team lacking a medic-nin..." Obtaining all said items and placing them before his view was one thing; it was another when actually packing them because it seemed no matter how well-prepared one is...they always seem to miss something vital in the end. In Naruto's case, it was something only he would comprehend anyway. "...They keep trying to save me but they've yet to realize, I'm not worth saving." With that said, the Special Jounin decided to pay another visit to the Hokage in order to clarify whether this would be a solo or group mission; the invitation sent to him by Temari, and assuming Gaara enjoyed approving it, could mean anything...including having to face of against his fellow Jounin in some effort to spark the flames of his previous youth. With a minor set of hand signs and a thrown three-pronged kunai, the teen found himself dissipating and being pulled through the complex natures of space and time...arriving at an impressive door with an intricate seal placed on it...as well as a kunai sticking out of it.

"Hokage-sama, will be most displeased to know I've been throwing kunai at her door to again..." With the resemblance of a faint smile, Naruto pushed open the doors only to see an uncharacteristically serious Tsunade waiting for him. _'She must have foreseen my reasons for coming here, or perhaps Tsunade simply had something she wanted to discuss with me anyway?' _He stepped in fully and moved to take a seat after searching the woman's eyes for approval; it seemed this might turn into a rather long discussion of some sort and even now Naruto was uncertain whether or not this might only compound to the many reasons he was being shipped off to Suna.

"Uzuamaki-san."

"Hokage-sama," the blonde replied as he searched her eyes for any hint as to where their conversation would head; it was indeed a shock to hear her direct him by his last name, but then again it was something he had been trying to get her to do forever now. No matter how much pain it cost them both, Naruto refused to be used on familiar terms with anyone for his past sins.

"Brat, if you've come here to talk about your assignment you're going to have to wait until I bring out an offer that Jiraiya brought to my attention...and it doesn't seem to have any negatives..." Tsunade paused, those wine-colored orbs starring at her surrogate brother in the utmost manner of professionalism. It tore her heart not to see his stupid grin or signature fox-like smile, but it hurt even more to know that if nothing was done soon...the boy, no the young man infront of her would send himself spiraling down a road of his own destruction._ 'You'll appreciate everything we've done for you sooner or later Ototo...you were unable to save Sasuke, but that doesn't mean you're life has to simply be put on hold or your friends and family at a distance.' _Now came to the business at hand.

"It is no secret, Uzumaki," oh how it pained the Godaime to use his surname instead of a more affectionate term or perhaps his first," that you wish to rise to the ranks of Hokage and surpass all those who have come before you...and it is no secret that since the day you were born you were the savior of this village and continue that post even now." She paused only to allow him to digest this tid bit of minor details before continuing with the present course of action needed. "Aside from repairing the damage to our precious person by...finding something you claim to have lost...another incentive for winning the tournament would be your immediate rise to the title of Sannin for your generation." It seemed the desired reaction came to pass as the wiser of the pair noticed the flicker of hope, the flicker of being able to move a step closer in gaining that acknowledgment he had been seeking seventeen years to obtain.

"Hokage-sama, as tempting as this offer is, it is a mission for me to carry out. Why would you consider awarding me such prestige for simply completing yet another A-ranked mission...and as to what it is I've lost Hokage-sama, some things are better left for personal matters and have nothing to do with what it is we discuss on professional matters." There was a tone; no it was a warning to his surrogate sister that his private life was to be left out of this discussion, and even his superior was not as foolhardy as to ignore it. It seemed that no matter how much he would press to simply be left to his own accord, they all seemed to try and pull him in even further from his protective barrier...no from the true individual that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Do you really need me to tell you, Uzumaki?" The Fifth shot an almost incredulous look toward the boy, as in comparison to her age, and sighed as the signs of a rather troublesome headache was itself known. _'Let it go Naruto, you're a hero...no matter how far you've think you've fallen, you're the only hope this village has left...and without you...there is no Konoha.'_

"Well," she started, "you without consent bore the responsibility of containing the Kyuubi, you've single-handedly saved this village countless times, you've defeated Oto, killed Orochimaru, and...finally allowed your friend to rest in peace...you gave him freedom Naruto, not death. You were trained under the sensei of the Yondaime; you perfected his technique, you've created countless ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kinjutsu on your own...and most importantly you are the Will of Fire..."

Naruto almost smiled at her when she said these things about him; however, almost did not cut it with the solemn Jounin. "Hokage-sama, more people have saved this village than I, we as a whole defeated Orochimaru, and...Sasuke, was a mistake. That single mission will remain my greatest sin, one-san. If I am the Will of Fire, then we burn a tainted flame." It was nothing she should not have expected in the least; although, the thing that frightened the woman sitting across from the unnerving, unnaturally calm shinobi was the fact he almost made her believe every single word of it.

"Uzumaki, get over yourself. We all have sins that will haunt of to till we die, and Ototo, you need to learn to let go and enjoy the life you've created for you...so, in either case will you accept this offer to coincide with your assignment? I'm more than positive a certain Suna Kunoichi would bash your skull in if you refused any position that would help boost you to your dreams." An evil glint could be noted flashing through the woman's eyes as she made a slight reference to the whole reason, the ultimate reason Naruto was being sent off. Because there was still someone who loved him as much as his precious people, but in an entirely different manner he refused to accept.

Naruto winced inwardly at the mention of this name; however, it seemed fair enough in logic. Yes, the older shinobi were getting to cunning when it came to ensnaring him for things as of late...and this was no doubt just another ploy to simple excite him to some degree about winning-for there was no doubt he would win. "Hai. I accept your proposal, Hokage-sama, and now I have to discuss with you a matter at hand...will this mission be a solo or accompanied priority?"

"Accompanied. Your friends will be leaving with you, Sakura included as well as Jiraiya and Shizune." Tsunade noticed the immediate pain that seemed to be fortified on the mentioned of the pink-haired medic-nin...but once again he persevered. _'Naruto...if this is who you really are...then just how badly as a family have we failed you?' _

"You are dismissed Uzumaki, no further questioning."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." With that, he disappeared into the shadows and moved on to discuss some matters with a certain individual who would no doubt become an integral part of this whole assignment. It did not take long to be leaping from the many roof tops of the Hidden Leaf Village, from that to the many attractions that provided good lift, and finally to the very top of the Hokage's monument. He was waiting for him here and he knew it. "...Kazekage-sama, you still remember to visit my most frequent resting place I see..."

Being held up with the molding of chakra-imbued sand in the form of a floating platform, those placid, sea-toned eyes would shoot open. It was starting to dishearten even Gaara of Sand to see the pathetic state his friend had fallen into; what would it take for him to understand in his heart that what had happened would have happened eventually? "Uzumaki, I informed you earlier, we are on a name basis. I expect you to act like it."

"As you wish." Naruto nodded, his legs and feet having equally been imbued with his near limitless reserves of chakra in order to scale the masterwork monument of faces that would remain eternal in the history and minds of the village. Of course, he stood atop the Yondaime, the man who had entrusted the fate of Konohagakure in the hands the blonde Leaf-nin. "Now, would you be so kind as to explain, Gaara, why it is exactly that I have been chosen for this...and why you all are so adamant on trying to get me to put my mask back on?"

Gaara almost laughed; if he could, he would have. "You were chosen for this Uzumaki, because it is no secret...the love you and my sister harbor for each other. No matter how you try to keep her at a distance because you say it's for her own safety, she will continue to hunt you down and force you to accept the fact she cares about you. Baka. As for why we're so adamant on a mask, we are not."

This particular comment at least seemed to pique the interest of the blonde. Folding his arms before his well-defined chest, Naruto raised a brow in askance of this particular statement.

"Uzumaki, we don't give a damn about who you were pretending to be...but we will give our lives over to Death itself before we allow you to destroy yourself. Especially without realizing who it is you've become. Who you show us now is only part of the equation; the question is, how long can you continue to lie about in your denial of the rest of your soul?" Gaara glanced at his comrade with slight amusement as it seemed his commentary had struck a raw nerve, one the teen would have to face sooner or later at any rate.

Naruto merely turned his gaze down; it would have been so much simpler if he had died the many years back during his intial fight with Sasuke. He wouldn't have had to worry about these problems, mental or physical, that were attacking him now through the only medium it hurt him to ignore. The people he held dear to him in his very heart. _'If it were only that easy Gaara. You didn't have to kill your best friend; you didn't make the only promise that drove you to the point of rebuilding yourself only to fail your friend, but also make your life worthless. Whatever it is between Temari and I, it's...it's safer for her if I stayed away...but, damn it all...just damn it all!'_

"Gaara. Why...why did she put all of this up just to get me to see her?"

For once, the Kazegake did find a reason to smile...or at least curve his lips to a make the slightest notion of a distorted and calm smirk. "Simple Uzumaki. Temari is strong, crafty, and in my belief the reincarnation of the devil itself; however, what more could entice my sister than finding a way to see the person she holds dear, help him get one step closer to his dreams, and all the while screw him over in the process? You should feel honored that she went through all the trouble to bait you into marriage; had it been anyone else, I'd have personally killed them."

Naruto could not help but sigh. That sounded exactly like the beautiful woman Temari was, and even more unsettling was the fact not only would he succeed in his mission...he would become married, start a family, become a Sannin before he made Rokudaime, and all the while he would fear it. The fear would consume him. If he allowed himself to...admit these feelings and attempt to move on, would he be able to see past the waking fear of his enemies coming to kill his family; would he be betraying the memory of Sasuke if he found contentment; would he be adding insult to the soul-deep wounds he inflicted on a former friend by being happy while she lived her life cursing his name in a distraught manner?

"...Gaara...I'm afraid..."

"We all know that Uzumaki; however, we refuse to allow you to let fear rule what little life you've created for yourself. Now, if you manage to quit complaining about your assignment verbally, I do believe I shall treat you to ramen." With that, the platform of sand lowered along with Gaara's body until it was nothing but an insignificant speck from the distance Naruto still remained.

_'I don't deserve these people...'_ Removing himself from the state of his true mind, Naruto managed a weak grin for the sake of deceiving his own nature. Yes, there was a part of him he refused to admit existed ever since his complete failure to all the principles he held dear to his heart; however, he was the top Jounin after succeeding even Kakashi's accomplishments. He would not fail a mission; he would continue preparing for the upcoming trip; however, he would do even more than that...

After all, no matter how despondent one's soul may become...who could turn down free ramen?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well now that I both explained why it is imposisble for me to send the rest of chapter Six to everyone, which I am sorry for, I'll go about writing it when I can. Anyway, this chapter sorta came to me like an hour ago this morning and after I finished writing it I wrote about 3000 words on Chapter Seven for 'A Wager of Love.' It's coming out really nicely in helping me out and I think it's shaping up to be a decent story as well. Read and Review and once again I apologize for my mother's dislike of me writing and deleting years worth of writings while I was in the hosptial. -tears- 


End file.
